


The Wolf

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After spending time together with Klaus in his wolf form, Klaus and Elijah make love.





	The Wolf

This forest was Klaus’ favorite place when he was in his wolf form. When Klaus was the wolf, he was both himself and something else. It was a paradox that he was still trying to understand. He was grateful for his brother’s willingness to spend time with the wolf, and to help Klaus on this journey of self-discovery.

The wolf felt his love for Elijah with the same immense strength that Klaus did in his usual form. His affection for his brother was just as intense, just as wild, and just as beautiful. And yet, when Klaus was the wolf, there was a calmness to his love for his brother, a serenity in place of the ecstatic desperation he so often felt in his humanoid form.

Perhaps the wolf was more confident. Perhaps he was less anxious that he would lose the happiness he had finally found. Perhaps he was less fearful that he was an ultimately unlovable being. Klaus did not know the answer. The wolf was still a mystery to him in so many ways. But he was slowly learning more and more about him, each time he made the change.

Elijah was stroking Klaus' fur, a sensation that Klaus found deeply comforting, as they made their way to the wolf’s favorite tree.

"It is so beautiful here, Niklaus," Elijah said as he lay a blanket down beside the tree’s trunk. Klaus knew it was because Elijah didn’t want to dirty his suit with the soil, and he found that charming. Elijah sat down on the blanket and the wolf sat beside him on the bare earth. He leaned his head into Elijah's hand and rested his front paws and upper body on his brother's lap. Elijah never objected to the fur the wolf shed onto his suits, and so Klaus knew that Elijah must truly love him. 

Using their vampire powers for telepathy, Klaus could speak into his brother's mind, and had no trouble understanding whatever Elijah might say in reply. Yet, when he was the wolf, Klaus was less inclined to form his own thoughts into words. He could access them easily enough, and he would do so when he had something specific to express. Yet what came more naturally to the wolf was to simply open his mind to Elijah, allowing him to see what he felt. He preferred to let his brother witness the wolf’s thoughts taking the form of images, of scents and sounds, and of waves of emotion, rather than words. Elijah had not taken long to adapt to this, and soon their communications this way had become a thing of harmonized beauty.

There was one sentiment though, which the brothers would always think to each other in clear precise words. They had come into the habit of ending their wolf sessions this way, because after it was said they so longed to be in each other's arms. 

Klaus was not sure exactly how long had passed. Time felt different when he was the wolf and he was still learning how to pinpoint it. But he supposed it had been a couple of hours that they had been resting against the tree together. Elijah's fingers were buried comfortably in the wolf’s fur, and while Klaus was reluctant to bring the session to an end, he had reached the point where even his wolf self felt overwhelmed by his love for his brother. He lifted his head and looked into Elijah's eyes. Their minds were open to each other, and for an instant Klaus saw himself as Elijah was seeing him – as something magical and beautiful. 

" _I love you, brother_ ," Klaus spoke silently into Elijah's mind. The words, though not spoken aloud, seemed to send vibrations through both of their beings. Since Klaus used words so sparingly in this form, each syllable carried even more weight, contained even more depth, than they did when spoken normally.

Elijah replied aloud, "I love you, Niklaus," and his voice seemed to echo in the small space created by the trees that surrounded them. Klaus took a moment to feel the significance and beauty of this exchange, to savor how it felt to the wolf, before rising and stepping away from his brother in order to morph back into his usual form. 

It was clear from Elijah’s face that it pained him to watch the change. Every bone in Klaus’ body needed to break, his organs needed to shift inside him, and every part of his body needed to reform itself. It was not a quick or easy process. Klaus, however, felt that the insight he gained into this side of himself was worth the physical suffering he endured each time his body had to remake itself into the wolf and back again. 

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke almost breathlessly when the transformation was complete. He quickly stood up and the brothers rushed into each other's arms. Elijah ran his hands urgently over Klaus' skin, and Klaus pressed his naked body firmly against his brother and kissed him with fierce affection.

Usually, when Klaus and Elijah made love, Klaus let his brother take control. There was one notable exception, however; these instances, immediately after Klaus had spent time as the wolf. He was returned again to his humanoid body, returned again to his usual state of being - and yet, something of the other self lingered. 

"Elijah," Klaus moaned deeply as he swiftly removed his brother's clothes. Klaus used his own naked body to pin Elijah's to the tree they had been resting against, and in moments their cocks were hard against each other. Elijah wrapped his arms around his brother, and Klaus slid his hand between them to encircle his brother's erection. Elijah groaned and they kissed each other, roughly in the heat of their passion, until Elijah broke the kiss.

"Brother," Elijah spoke with a lustful growl as he clawed at Klaus' back. With vampire speed Klaus lifted Elijah's legs to wrap around him, pressing Elijah's body more tightly up against the rough bark of the tree. 

Klaus looked into his brother's eyes, and it was with the part of him that lacked the confidence of the wolf that he searched for confirmation that his brother truly wanted him. Elijah smiled and reached to take his brother's hardness into his hand. 

"Yes, fuck me, Niklaus," he said firmly as he guided Klaus' cock toward his entrance.

With a growl Klaus' assuredness returned and he thrust into his brother. They moaned together and kissed once more, with a delicate mix of brutality and tenderness. As Klaus fucked him, their minds remained open to one another, as they had been when Klaus was the wolf. Klaus felt that fabled happiness - that real, honest, intense felicity that so often frightened him - but he wasn't scared this time. He could feel it now, how Elijah loved him, that it was true and real, and Klaus did not even think about the past, about his guilt and everything that went wrong between them over the centuries. Instead, Klaus was purely in the moment; what remained of the wolf helped him to be there, and he felt pure, unfettered joy wash over him.

With their minds open as they were, Klaus observed Elijah witnessing this joy, and saw bloom subsequently within Elijah's mind an elation that matched it. Klaus felt in that moment how deeply his brother had longed always for him to be happy. Here Klaus might have become consumed with self-hatred over the cruelty he inflicted upon his brother throughout the very same years that Elijah so wished him to experience contentment. Yet instead of the shame, Klaus let himself feel only the great love for Elijah that filled him, the gratitude and appreciation for how long his brother had stood by him, and the desire to be good to him now, and forever after.

And when they were close to release, Klaus fucked Elijah in rapid unison with his hand firmly pumping his brother's cock, and they fell hungrily upon each other's mouths. Together they let go, Klaus coming hard into his brother as Elijah released between their pressed together bodies. In that timeless ecstatic moment, Klaus felt as though nothing else existed - not the past, not the parts of himself that he loathed - only this. Only Elijah, only this love they now shared, only this bliss.


End file.
